Disc drives are common data storage systems. A typical disc drive includes a rigid housing or deck that encloses a variety of disc drive components. The components include one or more discs having data surfaces that are coated with a magnetizable medium for storage of digital information in a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. The discs are mounted on a spindle motor that causes the discs to spin and the data surfaces of the discs to pass under respective aerodynamic bearing disc head sliders. The sliders carry transducers, which write information to and read information from the data surfaces of the discs.
Typically, each disc drive contains a filtration system to protect the discs from particle contamination as well as chemical contamination. For example, contaminants in the head disc interface can increase the likelihood of disc drive failure. The filtration system generally contains sub-systems such as a breather filter, a re-circulation filter, a carbon adsorber, diffusion path and combinations thereof. The breather filter is responsible for removing particles from air entering into the disc drive from the external environment. In current designs, a breather filter and carbon adsorbent are all designed into one canister. The canister is mounted to the internal surface of the enclosure of the disc drive adjacent a breather hole with an adhesive.
There exist inherent problems with mounting the canister to the enclosure in the above-described configuration. For example, the adhesive is exposed to the internal environment of the disc drive and can chemically contaminate the head disc interface causing catastrophic disc drive failure. The adhesive may also not be strong enough to properly secure the canister to the internal surface of the disc drive. In one example, humidity in the internal disc drive can accelerate adhesive deterioration. In another example, vibration and shock can aggravate a deteriorating adhesive.
In addition, manufacture and assembly of the canister is costly and inefficient. For example, the canister must be mounted to the enclosure of the disc drive with suitable accuracy in order for the breather hole of the canister to match the hole in the enclosure. Also, the canister must be mounted to the disc drive before it is completely assembled and sealed.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems and offer other advantages over the prior art.